A Walk Through The Piney Swamp
by Taconator V.2
Summary: 14 Year old Roman Dejoren is thrust into the Detroit wasteland, And has do deal with his problems, as well as problems with the wastleland, follow Roman as he Grows(and levels) up to be a man of legend.(Happens during New Vegas, But in Michigan)
1. Prologue

Authors notes: My first story, And in reviews, be honest, tell me what I need work on.

A Walk Through The Piney Swamp

Detroit Wasteland

New Arbor

2281

Dejoren, Roman

My eyes were slow to open as I woke up in my bed. The vault was always cold in the morning.

I walked out of my room, pressing the door, which slid open with it's signature woosh. When I walked past some women in the hall they looked at me, quickly looked back at each other and quieted their speaking. I thought nothing of it, That happened all the time. I was average, but I was always good at sneaking around, shooting, and lets just say if anything went missing everyone looked at me.

Breakfast was moderate, like always. My day went along rather smoothly, Until something strange happened. 2 guards with submachine guns walked into the cafeteria while I was eating lunch.

"Roman, would you mind coming with us" said the one on the left.

As I had no choice in the matter, I presumed, I walked with them to the office of the overseer. My mother, Dahlia, was there, as well as the overseer, Brendan Jacobs. Brendan was in his late Fifties , and had Gray balding hair. " Roman, come in." He said with no trace of anything but sadness. "Roman,

I'm afraid you must leave the vault." I was taken aback for at least 30 seconds before asking "What?!"

Dahlia was now crying and I, a 14 year old boy, was being asked to leave the vault. Every five years, I noticed something strange, a boy was sent out of the vault. Brendan explained why I had to go, and I saw the justification. If I didn't leave the vault, everyone in the vault, including me, would die by poison gas. I gave my mother a hug for I don't know how long, and I looked to Brendan

I went down the hall, escorted by the 2 guards. One guard slipped me a pistol and 5 mags and wished me good luck. The other guard only looked at me with sadness and said "sorry kid". The huge metal door of the vault, resembling a cogwheel, Screeched open, letting darkness seep into room. I walked down a long cave, and when I was about halfway through, the door screeched closed. No going back now. My emotion were in a wreck right now but there was one most prominent, Anger . The fact that my protectors, The "almighty" Vault-Tec, had thrust me from my home into whatever lies beyond the cave door. I walked up to the door, and slowly opened it for the first time time in 5 years.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The bright sunlight blinded me for a few seconds, I was only equipped with a vault jumpsuit, my glasses, and the pistol. I looked up to the sky, which was mostly green and cloudy. It was really muggy in this ruined city I was in. my pip boy said this place was called, Ann Arbor. Yes, that's where my vault was built, and where my great great grandfather and mother took shelter from the nuclear blasts. I saw something in the distance, a large metal tower that didn't fit the rest of the ruins.

My trek towards the large spire had only gotten me so far by the 4th hour, and I suspected I was about halfway there, when I saw a large lizard like beast that was unaware of my presence. I snapped a twig though, and the beast charged at me. I braced for impact, but before any could come, I heard a gunshot from a quite large revolver. I looked to see who had saved me, but I could only see a glimpse of a fedora-trenchcoat clad man,And when I blinked he was gone. I got to the settlement fairly quickly after that skirmish.

The sniper above the gate looked at me, and was quite confused. I heard him say "Jinos, We got a kid out here" The radio chattered a bit. "Kid, Just come in and go to the the white building with a yellow door."

The settlement was a small town that had been fortified with large metal walls on 5 sides. I asked around and apparently this place was called "New Arbor". A name that fits for the surrounding area. I walked to the house of white and yellow, wasn't too hard to find. I walked inside, to see a Hispanic man with piercing eyes. "Hello son, Names Jinos, what brings you to New Arbor"

I explained my plight to Jinos, And he scratched his head thinking about something. "so you're just like Avery..." I heard the name Avery and remembered a young man who had been taken out of the vault just like me. I inquired about Avery and he told me that he now lives on the edge of town, as he had settled in New Arbor the moment he got there.

A couple minutes later, I was in the house of Avery and Maria Venici. I was having a chat with Avery about what I should do now that I'm out of the vault. "I tried to get back in, but the machine outside threatened to kill everyone again." "Well, Have you got anything I could use for my quests?"

"Roman, you aren't leaving New arbor are you?" "Yes, I am" "well, if you're set in stone about that, we should get you someone to go with and some armor.

We traveled to the general goods store, where a cheery man was discussing why he doesn't have child size armor. "I could get some fixed up, but it would take a while." We walked to the house of a former raider and asked if he could come with me on my quests. " I guess I could, names Cliff, used to raid around these parts, then I realized that would get me killed pretty quick, so I came to New Arbor seeking retribution, most accepted me, but some still look at me with a glare to this day." He looked at Jinos. We got my armor from the general store, and some armor piercing rounds for my pistol.

Me and cliff had been walking for near 2 hours when we saw a vertibird fly overhead. Cliff looked at it with disgust. "Ugh, The Brotherhood are always taking the good tech around these parts." we kept walking until we saw a small shack. What was inside would astound even me.

Footnote: Companion gained; Cliff Forbes, former raider, Good with guns

Level up:Starting trait, small frame +1 to agility

new perk, Avery's advice; You've looked into some books about speech and increased speech by 10


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I looked down into the open manhole inside the shack and called out for Cliff. "Anything down there?" the reply was slow to come, and 30 seconds later he responded with "no, its seems safe, you can come down"

I climbed down the manhole and saw Cliff looking through a bag, as he pulled out a book

labeled Guns and Bullets. "hey kid, Catch." He threw the book to me , and I stored it in my bag for later.

We kept walking in this sewer until we saw lights moving down the tunnel. Fast. We jumped out of the way. The subway zoomed by at lightning speed, and we realized this wasn't a sewer. We followed the path the train had took.

Soon we were saw light outside the tunnel. Cliff looked outside for a moment but darted back in. Something was wrong. He held his index over his mouth, and I got into a crouch. I looked outside as to not let anyone notice me. Shockingly, there was a whole city in the sub-underground area of Ann Arbor, and it was full of raiders. Cliff and I looked at each other and communicated with our eyes. "We should get out, now." he said with a couple quick glances down the tunnel. I agreed with a nod. We ran like pansies, but quietly.

But a voice from further down the tunnel was growing closer fast, and soon we saw spark dragging on the ground. "the Swampari." Cliff muttered under his breath. He quickly pulled out his rifle and I took after him. "Using K-k-kids are you now cliff?" Cliff emptied 3 rounds into the Swampari, but it didn't stop him. His gun had jammed. "Finish him off kid!" I saw where the sparks were and fired 4 shots in that general direction. About a second later he fell over, bled to death. I hated the necessity of searching bodies for materials, but we couldn't let anything go to waste in these wastelands.

We climbed out of the man hole, and the sun was setting over the horizon. we took shelter under a decrepit highway bridge, and me and cliff talked. "so cliff, was being a bandit worth it" I asked with suspicion "Kid, Please don't try to be a bandit, I can see your a good kid, I just know it." I looked down the road and saw nothing. The other side had new arbor in the distance. I checked the area map for anything interesting. I told of a town called Toledo not far from here and had the subterranean city we saw... Kintobas, is what it was called. I fell asleep quickly when cliff was on watch.

My eyes opened slowly when the sun came up, I saw Cliff zoned out sitting on the bridge. "Cliff?" "..." I got my stuff and climbed up and sat next to him. I had never really looked at him this close before. He had Dark orange hair, hazel eyes, Some scars on his cheek, a pompadour cut. "They took everything from me Roman" I looked at him. "when the bandits found out I wanted to leave, they-they took my family to fight in the ring or be sold into slavery. They sent me off without saying even saying goodbye." I looked away with a tear in my eye. "Hey Roman, you don't need to cry for me, I've done that enough"

I saw Toledo in the morning sun. I looked to Cliff. "Toledo" "Sure"


End file.
